


Black Friday

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Friday, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Police, Shopping, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: With Brianna and Drew's mother Lily, out of the house shopping the Black Friday Sales, Drew takes full advantage of an empty house with his husband
Relationships: Drew Alister/Rick Lincoln
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> So..... this was supposed to be out on Christmas but I had family here. My goal was to get it out before 2020.  
> Hope you enjoy. Its different to what I normally write

Drew yawned widely in exhaustion as he entered his house, Thanksgiving was always a crazy shift. The night had been pretty quiet, just completing charts and cold and flu duty until a man in his twenties had been brought in after he purposefully gave himself an anaphylactic reaction because he loved his mother’s homemade cranberry sauce but was extremely allergic, while another had a catastrophic incident with a carving knife as he was trying to impress his guests with his roast turkey.

Drew was confused to see Bri and his mother Lily up so early when he arrived home. He walked over to the pair who were eating breakfast at the island bench in the kitchen, the teen animatedly showing her Nana something on her phone.

“Hey honey,” he greeted his daughter with a kiss to her forehead, noting she was out of her pyjamas, dressed and ready for the day “why are you up so early?”

“Dad, it's Black Friday!” Bri said like it was obvious, “there are Sales everywhere and so many cheap things that I can get! We have to be up early to beat the masses!”

“Going shopping to buy cheap, useless crap, the day after Thanksgiving?” Drew started, pouring himself a glass of orange juice instead of coffee as he planned to go to sleep after his shift. “A day where you are supposed to be thankful for the things you already have?”

“Oh, Drew let her have her fun,” Lily scolded fondly, smiling at the excitement in her granddaughter’s voice.

“And how are you going to pay for all of these deals?” Drew asked curiously, deciding to make some toast and join his family for breakfast.

“I helped dad sell somethings in the garage and we split the profits plus I have some money saved up from my birthday,” she told with self-satisfaction. Drew was proud, his daughter had wanted to earn her money instead of just asking for it. The doctor reached into his scrub pants and found his wallet, he pulled out a few bills and handed them over to Bri.

“Try and find me some new wrist wraps at one of the sports shops for my MMA class, Major got into my gym bag and destroyed my old ones. You can keep the change,” Drew explained lightly, he was furious when he saw that overzealous German Sheppard chewing up his favourite wrist wraps but the dog did have the audacity to look guilty when the doctor caught him. Bri was ecstatic when given the extra money, counting it when she didn’t believe how much her father had given her and excitably hugged him.

“I will! Come on Nana the shops are only opened for another 12 hours!”

“Wait, you’ll be gone all day?” Drew asked, a pleasurable thought springing to his mind.

“Yes looks that way,” Lily said, wrapping an ornate scarf around her neck as she grabbed her black Michael Kors handbag off the benchtop. “We should be back around 5pm or so, I want to do a big family dinner tonight since Rick and you worked the night shift. Everything is already cooked, Bri and I whipped everything up last night so it won’t take long,” she assured as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Bri hugged her dad tightly and thanked him again for the extra spending money before they both made their way to the door. Drew stood in the doorway and waved them off as they drove away.

Shutting the door behind him, he made his way to the bathroom and grinned excitably to himself. The house would be empty all day, Rick would be home in minutes and it was perfect. As much as Drew loved his mum, her moving in had really thrown a spanner in the works, she was just always there. When Bri would go to bed and they would usually fool around in bed or on the couch but with his mum in the house they didn’t have many opportunities, she would try to chat or interrupt them, he knew she wasn’t doing it intentionally but Drew was starting to get the worst case of blue balls of his life.

Entering the bathroom, the doctor took off his soiled blue scrub shirt and tried to flex in the mirror. He took a few pictures, striking different poses and facial expressions. Before he could feel silly or insecure he chose the best photo he had and sent it to his unsuspecting husband. He jumped in the shower and got ready, feeling giddy as he imagined Rick’s response.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick really didn’t want to go home, he had even offered to pull a double shift but his boss had sent him home as he had been doing a lot of overtime as of late. He liked Drew’s mum… but only in small doses. Since the split with her husband, she had moved into their home with no sign of leaving. The first week has been great, a home-cooked meal every day, all the household chores were taken care of, Bri was being doted on it was great. Until she rearranged the kitchen so it was more to her liking, constantly showing him the ‘correct’ way to do something and even going through his closet and donated his favourite shirt. Yes, they may seem like minor issues but they were being to stack up.

The officer sat in his truck in the garage, sighing dejectedly as he looked towards the door to make sure it was closed and grabbed his phone after unzipping his uniform pants. This is what he was reduced to, quickly jerking off in his truck since it was the only private time he had.

He knew Drew was feeling the strain as well, he was short-tempered and stressed. Rick had tried to quickly blow him in the bathroom two days ago to help but the sounds of Lily’s voice calling out to them from the kitchen had been a complete mood killer.

Rick was scrolling through some site, trying to find something that would scratch the itch when he received a message from his husband. The officer frantically looked around the garage, feeling like a horny teen who had been caught by his parents, once he realised no one was spying on him, he calmed down to read the message.

_From Drew:_

_Hey baby, if you like what you see come join me! We have the whole house to_ _ourselves!_

Attached was a photo of his husband, his scrub pants hung seductively low on his hips, the V of his abs glistening perfectly only enticing Rick further as he needed to see what was beneath. The officer sat there for a few moments staring at the screen, wondering if his sexless brain was playing tricks on him but before his mind could wander too far he reread the text, they had the house to themselves? He zipped up his pants and headed on inside, he needed to know more.

* * *

Drew wrapped a towel around his waist, running another towel through his short hair before spritzing on some cologne. He brushed his teeth so he was nice and minty fresh, just as he was putting some aftershave on he heard the door open.

“Drew?” Rick shouted, his loud footsteps making their way to the bathroom. The doctor grinned excitedly as he met the other man in the hallway. “Hey so I got your message-“Rick was cut off as his husband started unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

“Good, we only have like eight hours with the house empty, I want to make the most of it,” Drew explained, pushing the shirt off the other man’s shoulders and started working on the belt of his pants.

“Wait, hang on just a second,” Rick said, stilling the doctor’s hands as they started unbuttoning his uniform pants, Drew sighed with a put-out expression; they were wasting time. “Where is Bri and your mom? Why is the house empty?”

“Bri and mom have gone shopping for Black Friday,” Drew explained, taking the other man’s hand leading him to the bedroom, “they wanted to leave early so they could get the best deals as soon as the shops opened. Mom said they wouldn’t be back until five, so that gives us a few hours all to ourselves.”

“Oh,” Drew led the other man over to the bed, placed a hand on his chest pushed him down and straddled his waist. The doctor continued his mission of undoing the other man’s pants and sliding them down to his knees, getting frustrated when they wouldn’t go any further. “It’s my leg, let me just,” Rick explained, lightly pushing his husband to the side before sitting up and removing his pants and briefs. Drew slid the towel off and threw it towards the ensuite door as he waited for the other man, noticing that he was now taking off his prosthetic.

“Does this mean I'm into amputee porn now?” Drew wondered aloud, his chest flush against Rick back placing sensual kisses along his neck and collarbone. The officer chuckled fondly as he placed the prosthetic leg to the side before swiftly turning and pinning his husband to the bed, smirking devilishly above him.

“I don’t know about amputee porn but from that one time you didn’t erase your search history I would say you’re more into muscle daddies,” Rick teased, Drew returned his own mischievous smirk as he gripped his husband’s bicep.

“Well, I used to be able to look at you to get my fix but you’re getting a little soft these days,” Drew teased.

“Soft?” Rick grunted indignantly, thrusting up harshly against the other man causing Drew to groan in pleasure. “There’s nothing soft about me babe.” Rick licked a path leading down to Drew’s cock. He took it into his mouth and the doctor groaned in intoxication he didn’t realise just how much he had missed this. Rick worked the other man’s cock with his tongue, licking and swirling, teasing the head He pumped the shaft, strong and firm beneath his grasp.

“Oh my god,” Drew gasped, tightly gripping the cotton bedsheet beneath him as his hips shook and his legs trembled. Just as he felt the pressure building Rick pulled away, leaving Drew confused while also giving himself a minute to calm down before it was all over much too quickly. The Captain reached over for the bedside table and opened the top drawer, frowning when he came up empty. “Bottom drawer, I saw mom ‘sorting’ out the drawer the other day and moved it.”

“She needs to go,” Rick muttered, army crawling further across the bed as he reached in to find what he was searching for, Drew giving his ass a much-appreciated squeeze as he decided to ignore the comment; he wasn’t wasting their precious alone time discussing his mother. Back quickly, Rick was on him again, working his way up his neck, sucking down and sliding his tongue up behind his ear.

"Tell me what you want."

"You in me... _now."_ Rick opened the bottle of lube he retrieved with one hand and coated the other with it and circled the sensitive skin of Drew’s ass. The doctor made a garbled sound which Rick took as a sign to go ahead, and he pushed a finger in up to the knuckle. Rick twisted in more just right, tweaking the other man’s prostate. As the doctor groaned, Rick put in another finger, then a third, sliding in and out with practiced ease as Drew writhed and clenched beneath him. Rick poked the head of his cock against his husband’s rim, slowly circling it around and teased it gradually in and out.

“That what you want?"

Drew nodded and tried pushing down to get more. When Drew agreed Rick shoved his thighs up high, he thrust into the other man hard and fast. The doctor groaned, he had has been dreaming of this, this is his absolute ecstasy, all he ever wanted or needed. Having his husband buried deep inside of him, feeling close, as close as they could possibly be. Sure quickly jerking himself off in the shower or waking up from a pleasant dream was nice and would tide him over momentarily but it would never compare to this. The intimacy, the feeling of being fucked roughly and thoroughly, he missed it.

Drew’s fingers dig into Rick’s thighs as he continued to pummel into him as hard as he could. The doctor gasped at the feeling of being full, the pressure from Rick’s huge wide girth, it was incredible. When the other man slowly inched out then thrust in so hard the bed smacked against the wall, they look up and chuckle. 

“I hope that didn’t crack the wall.”

“I don’t care if it did,” Rick replied breathlessly, continue to roughly pound into the other man beneath him. Rick’s hands went to Drew’s hips, lifted his legs higher to push deeper and faster. Drew could feel his orgasm building from his toes, up his legs and forming in the pit of his stomach. His eyes squeezed shut, his entire body pulsing with pleasure, nothing ever coming as close to this. Drew reached up and pulled his husband down until he laid down over him. He wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist and his arms around his neck as Rick buried his face into the other man’s neck, groaning and moaning as his own orgasm was building.

Drew could feel his orgasm building, resisting until he let out a silent gasp and his husband thrust in hard one last time, the feeling of being so completely full as Rick bottomed out. His climax hit him like a freight train, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his toes curled in absolute delight then he felt Rick bite down on his neck as he came with his own orgasm. The captain thrust harshly through his own high before he eventually pulled out and collapsed in exhaustion on the bed next to his husband, a wide elated, dopey, tired grin taking over his features.

Rick wrapped an arm around the other man and pressed a loving kiss against his temple as he laid there basking in his glorious afterglow. Drew cuddled in his husband's arms, rested his head on his muscular shoulder and sighed happily. He glanced up and saw the other man with closed eyes and his breathing start to even out, not impressed with that Drew tapped him sharply on his chest to rouse the other man.

“What are you doing?”

“Resting?” Rick replied, confused as to why that could possibly be the wrong answer. Drew smirked coquettishly at the other man before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist, grinding up against his cock.

“Oh no, I'm not finished with you yet.”

* * *

Eventually Drew did take pity on his poor exhausted husband and let him rest, only after he got to have his way with him completely; not that Rick seemed to mind. Drew had bottomed, Rick had bottomed, Drew gave the most mind exploding blow job of his life if he did say so himself. Rick broached the subject of trying something experimental he saw online and at this point, the doctor was up for anything.

Drew moaned, this time in annoyance as his phone sounded with an alarm. It was 3:30 pm and he wanted to get cleaned up before his daughter and mother returned home. Rick was still passed out next to him, the doctor laid lightly on his chest placing sweet kisses along his skin making his way up to his neck and then jawbone, satisfied when the other man stirred.

“Babe I need like, five minutes,” Rick mumbled in his half-awake state, sloppily trying to kiss Drew back as he started to fall asleep again. Drew chuckled to himself, cupping the other man’s face and pulling him closer as he tried to turn away. “I'm not a machine!”

“You could be with that robotic leg of yours,” Drew teased, only to receive a light hit to his chest causing him to laugh. The doctor smiled as he placed a loving kiss on the other man’s lips. “Come on we need to get up and shower, Bri will be back soon and she doesn’t need that type of trauma from walking in on us.”

“Nothing she hasn’t heard before,” Rick murmured, experimentally opening his eyes before yawning and closing them again.

“That just proves my point further, come on,” Drew said, trying to sound enticing as he slid down his husband’s well-formed body, his tongue laved a trail towards his cock. “I’ll blow you in the shower.”

“Babe my dick is running on fumes, it’s got nothing left to give!” Rick exclaimed, more awake than before. Drew burst out laughing, his hand now lazily stroking the other man’s cock. Said cock now betraying Rick’s words as it twitched with interest, the doctor retrieved his hand and smirked at his husband when he faintly gasped at the lost. The Captain groaned in exasperation and sat up in bed, “fine, help me up.”

Drew stood up from the bed, grabbing the other man’s hand before wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. They slowly hobbled to the bathroom as they didn’t see the need to put on his prosthetic when he would only be taking it off momentarily.

When they arrived at the shower, Drew helped Rick sit on the bench seat as he turned to adjust the water temperature. After the accident, Rick had been adamant about staying independent and showering himself, the doctor had let it go after many arguments but his resolve broke when he heard his husband fall when he lost his balance and slipped, there was no blood or concussion but it was enough for Drew to take action. They had renovated their ensuite, which was due for an update anyway, to include a double shower and a modern bench seat which the Captain was more than happy to use once he realise all of its possible potentials.

Rick grabbed Drew’s waist and pulled him down on his lap, he started to kiss him passionately, the taste of his sweet lips mingled with the hot spray of the shower. They stayed that way for a while, the heat of the water feeling heavenly on their tired muscles from both work and play while also enjoying the comfort that they provided one another. The doctor leisurely pulled away and reached for the bottle of body wash and a sponge, lathering it up before gently running it over Rick’s chest.

The Captain smiled appreciatively as the sponge worked its way over his upper body, gliding smoothly as he relaxed further on the bench seat. Drew rotated his position until he was face to face with his husband, his hand moving lower between them as he continued to wash the other man. The doctor leisurely stroked the other man as Rick wrapped his arms loosely around Drew’s neck, languidly exchanging sweet kisses.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded breaking the pair apart, they stared at the bathroom door as if they both could see through it.

“DADS, WE’RE HOME!” they could hear Bri shouting somewhere within the house. The couple shared a confused glance.

“I thought you said they wouldn’t be home until 5? Rick whispered frantically.

“I did!” Drew replied in a panic.

“Dads!” Bri shouted again, a hint of confusion tinging her voice when she couldn’t find them. Drew groaned in frustration, he climbed off his husband’s knee and grabbed a towel off the rack before he wrapped it around his waist and looked back at him.

“I’ll distract them, go get dressed,” He made his way to the door and slid out, the doctor met his tired mother and daughter in the lounge room, the room littered with a plethora of shopping bags from various stores.

“Hey!” Drew greeted loudly, “you’re home early! Why are you home early?”

“The cold was messing with Bri’s lungs so we came home early to get her out of the weather,” Lily explained as she placed the last of her shopping on the couch.

“Are you ok? Do we need to get the nebulizer? Have you used your Ventolin?” Drew asked with increasing concern, feeling slightly guilty for being irritated at them for arriving home early.

“What happened to your neck?” Bri asked, ignoring Drew’s questions.

“Nothing, why?” Drew reached for his neck, remembering the embarrassing hickey that Rick had been working on. He was opposed to visible hickeys, he didn’t mind the occasional one on his hip but now he would either have to google how to cover it with makeup or wear a scarf, which would be hard to explain in Texas.

“It’s all red,” Bri explained matter-of-factly, taking a step closer and looking at it thoroughly. “And is that… teeth marks? You also have a scratch on your shoulder.”

“Oh umm… the dog got overexcited and jumped on me,” Drew stammered, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

“Why are you in a towel?”

“I was about to take a shower.”

“Where’s dad?”

“In the shower.”

“You were going to shower together?”

“What no!” Drew protested, his voice rising an octave. He cleared his throat and adjusted the towel so it was more secure around his waist. “What’s with the interrogation?” Bri just shrugged, seeming to be done with her line of questioning. “Go help your nana with the rest of the bags while I'm in the shower.” His daughter rolled her eyes at the suggestion, with a sigh she made her way back outside towards the car and did as she was told. Drew muttered under his breath about ‘moody teens’ and ‘nosy children’ as he traveled back to the bathroom. Upon entering he saw Rick using the handheld showerhead to rinse his hair, smiling up at his husband’s reappearance.

“Did you get rid of them? Ready for round… I’ve lost count,” Rick smirked, letting the showerhead move across his chest in what he hoped was an enticing way. Drew chuckled, placing the towel back on the rack and joined the other man on the bench seat.

“Unfortunately not,” Drew replied, which earned him a face full of spray from the showerhead by his husband. “Hey, at least I stopped them from barging in here!”

Rick reattached the spray before reaching over for his husband’s hand smiling warmly at him. “Thank you for today.”

“You’re thanking me for sex?” Drew asked curiously which received a chuckle.

“Kinda?” Rick laughed, “It’s more than that. I’ve missed you, it’s been difficult with a full house to be as close as we used to. I miss coming home to you after a long night at work and cuddling up to you on the couch or listening to tell me about your chaotic work stories. I also miss pounding you into the mattress because working out and a cold shower can only last me so long.”

“I’ve missed you too,” the doctor reiterated, squeezing other man’s hand with affection but also rolling his eyes at his last statement. “I’ll talk to my mum again and see if we can come up with a solution. Besides, you’re not the only one who is keeping the water heating bill down.” Rick grinned and pulled his husband in for a loving kiss. Just as he was about to deepen it, Lily started knocking on the door to tell Drew she wanted to show him everything they had bought. The doctor groused at the interruption and told her he would be there shortly. The captain looked over at the other man with a gratuitous grin.

“If I have to wait until the Boxing Day Sales to have the house to ourselves and get laid again. I want a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, smut was so difficult to write so I hope it wasn't too cringy.  
> I love you all and have an amazing 2020!  
> Tell me what you think


End file.
